Corazón Perdido ONESHOT
by bidunett
Summary: Cuando una persona se cansa, no hay nadie que detenga el dolor y la persona que causa ese cansancio tarde se da cuenta que el corazón que tenia ya lo había perdido con su muerte


Corazón perdido

-Ya no duele mas, ya no duele no estar contigo InuYasha-pensaba en voz alta aquella cazadora de almas

-Kikyou, estas cerca, puedo sentir tu aroma-pensaba InuYasha mientras captaba aquellos dulces aromas que aun con el tiempo aun lo embriagaban y lo llenaban de nostalgia-Kikyou, ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste sobre que ya no te duele no estar conmigo?-se preguntaba el ojiambar

Como siempre se encontró a la joven miko reposando en un árbol, y al mas mínimo sonido despierta de su reposo. La joven percibió a un intruso, para darse con la sorpresa que era aquel ojiambar que parecía estar desconcertado por verla, como si fuera la primera vez

-si viniste a verme, yo no quiero verte-dijo aquella fría verduga de sus pensamientos

-yo me siento vacio si note veo, necesito estar contigo para sentirme completo, ¿tu no?-pregunto el joven Hanyou algo melancólico esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-ya no siento nada si estas o no conmigo-dijo aquella confusora de sentimientos

El joven Hanyou sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar con que frialdad decía aquellas palabras, así que se dio media vuelta para irse con sus amigos

El joven Hanyou detuvo sus recuerdos al captar bien el aroma de aquella mujer que cada vez que lo ve se encarga de lastimar aquel ya confundido corazón

-otra vez viniste, ¿a que se debe tu visita?-dijo la joven en tono de sarcasmo muy notorio

-a confirmar si realmente no te duele no estar conmigo, como me sucede a mi-respondió muy seguro a aquella pregunta sarcástica de la miko

-bueno, en realidad no estar contigo solo duele un poquitito-respondió la cazadora de almas con cierto rasgo de dulzura en sus palabras

-pero yo un te tengo un cariño especial, que me hace doler cuando no estoy contigo-respondió el joven Hanyou con alfo de rubor en las mejillas

-¿otra ve con eso?, ya no soy la de antes, yo ya no me trago nada de lo que me tienes-aclaro la miko con una mirada perdida

-¿no crees que aun te quiero?-pregunto el ojiambar con cierta trsiteza notoria en sus palabras

-después de todo lo que ha sucedido, me di cuenta que tu no tienes nada de lo que yo había pedido-aclaro muy tajante aquella miko de mirada perdida

-lose, tu pediste a un humano, eso quise darte, pero las cosas no pudieron ser así-lamentaba el joven ojiambar

-si, mi corazón me dolió al no estar contigo, pero con el tiempo he sabido convencer a mi corazón que nunca lo mereciste-dijo la miko con la vo un poco aguada

InuYasha por cada cosa que decía la miko sentía una puñalada en el corazón

-mi pobre corazón, ya no me duele, lo enmendado así reparando el hueco que dejaste, y que ahora ya no duele-aclaro la sacerdotisa con una fingida sonrisa

-¿y que hago yo con el hueco que tu dejaste en mi corazón?-se defendió el Hanyou

-un corazón herido es un corazón perdido. Mi corazón ya no papita, por eso ya no te quiere-aclaro la miko con una tristeza muy notoria

InuYasha después de que la joven sacerdotisa dijera que ya no lo quería, el lo único que hizo es abrazar a la miko

La joven de manera muy brusca, alejo a aquel joven ya muy confundido con sus palabras

-antes, yo pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero ya no se puede porque en realidad ya se que no te necesito .Y mas aun cuando tienes a alguien viva que te quiere y quiere pasar su vida contigo, no me interpondré a eso, porque ya mi corazón no me duele si no estas conmigo-dijo con una voz un poco ronca y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-pero yo te quiero a ti-volvió a aclarar el sentimiento hacia a esa miko que parecía satisfecha y triste con el confundido InuYasha que había dejado con sus palabras

-no te creo, ya que tienes a alguien que tu quieres y ella a ti –dijo con una mirada cortante

-¿Por qué no me crees?-pregunto InuYasha un poco molesto por la falta de aceptación de la miko con sus sentimientos

-porque todas esas cosas que me dijiste y me hiciste. No pensaste, me mentiste y ya no creo mas en ti-dijo la miko muy segura pero con la voz entrecortada

-¿no te importa que te quiera?-pregunto muy melancólico el ojiambar

-ya no importa nada, ya no quiero mas jugadas ni sonrisas empastadas eso sobra para mi, no necesito tus falsos sentimientos de pena disfrazados de amor, pues se nota que tu verdadero amor es kagome-dijo la miko tajantemente y con la mirada perdida

-a mi si me importa-termino de decir el joven Hanyou, para luego besar a la miko así callando cualquier palabra que le destroce el corazón, como ya lo había hecho esta y en otras oportunidades

La joven miko a comparación del abrazo, recibió bien el beso del joven para luego desaparecer de los brazos de InuYasha

-cuida a tu amada, ella te quiere no la decepciones, ya viene a verte-le dijo un susurro en el aire con aroma a la miko que cada vez que lo veía lo lastimaba o confundía, pero aun así ambos sabían que a pesar de todo lo que se digan jamás dejaran de quererse o tenerse un cariño especial, por esta razón InuYasha nunca se esforzó mucho en ganarle a Kikyou

Porque dentro de sus corazón aun se querrán hasta el fin de sus míseras vidas y eso lo sabían los dos , y eso los satisfacía aunque ninguno quiso admitirlo eso los hacia feliz saber que aun el uno que quería al otro aunque lo negaran, siempre se querrán


End file.
